Bite my tongue
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: "Ya concebía yo que serías problemática el día en que no me reprochaste nada por admirar tu cuerpo con descaro, Touka-chan." — Kaneki/Touka. Oneshot!AU


**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

**Prompt:** 003\. Apenas podía contener mi sensación de triunfo [Tabla "Corazón delator"; minutitos]

**N/A:** Quería escribir algo rápido. Se ubica en el capítulo piloto de TG y es posible que haya OOC por eso mismo. Amo los vómitos mentales. Meh (?)

* * *

**i. **

**L**a primera vez que la vio se arreglaba la corbata del uniforme de Anteiku con aparente desinterés y ella charlaba con Yoshimura, una sonrisa de muñeca adornándole, siendo recibida con los brazos abiertos (no de forma literal) a la cafetería.

Era una estudiante un par de años menor que él y pronto pasaría a la universidad. Kaneki le dio un vistazo —con la excusa de que revisaba que todo estuviese en orden al ser su superior— delineando su figura.

Las piernas largas, no robustas ni delgadas en exceso, la cintura menuda, las caderas perfectas y su torso, el nacimiento de su busto, de un tamaño promedio, oculto tras el ajustado chaleco negro.

(_Negro_, igual que su alma, podría bromear).

Ken le sonrió con una porción extra de dulzura, un gesto como ese que tanto ensayaba frente al espejo, similar al que usaba con los investigadores ghoul y Touka se lo devolvió, insegura. Siendo más alto casi por una cabeza —procuró no ahondar en detalles de cuerpos cercenados, le entraba el hambre— la diferencia entre ambos era muy notoria. A Kaneki le pareció bonita, en el fondo. O en el exterior, propiamente dicho. Las chicas adolescentes tenían una de las mejores carnes.

— Espero nos llevemos bien, Kaneki-san —una reverencia sutil—. Cuida de mí, por favor.

— Claro, Touka-chan.

Sólo que Touka no tenía nada especial. Se trataba de una simple muchacha más, con sus preocupaciones de muchacha normal.

Le pareció, al darse la vuelta y empezar a preparar los aperitivos para los clientes que iban a llegar, que había una chispa misteriosa en sus ojos, aunque lo desechó con rapidez. Porque ¿qué podía esconder alguien como Touka Kirishima? Nada.

No era más que un corderito. Uno que por accidente se había metido en el camino del lobo que fingía ladrar y no morder.

(No _tan_ fuerte).

Y él era un ghoul. Tenía necesidades que debían ser saciadas, por muy desagradable que resultase. Consideró que había sido un error de Yoshimura contratar a Touka, incluso estando escasos de personal. Inocente, blanca. La miró de reojo. Sí que era bonita.

**ii.**

Los humanos iban y venían en un río de gente que terminaba en la selva de asfalto que acontecía la gran ciudad de Tokio y sus varios distritos. Ken no se involucraba con ellos y viceversa. Era un acuerdo tácito. Aunque había casos donde resultaba inevitable. Cuando debía alimentarse, por ejemplo. Y comer no esos sándwiches amargos ni los estofados humeantes que sabían a gasolina, sino lo que verdaderamente era _delicioso_.

— Delicioso, pero repulsivo.

Kaneki se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano, ensuciándola en un tono bermejo. Permaneció quieto unos instantes.

— Esto… realmente apesta.

_¿Por qué debe ser mi existencia así? Viviendo como una rata a expensas de otros. Incapaz de disfrutar de un postre de chocolate o unas alas de pollo, cualquier cosa. Escondiéndome_.

Su ceño se frunció pronunciadamente, masticando furioso las extremidades de ese desafortunado, engullendo con prisa. No recordaba a quién había pertenecido. ¿Un hijo? ¿Un hermano? Tal vez las dos. O ninguna. Ellos desaparecían del mundo en cuanto llegaban a su estómago, así que qué más daba. Siempre estuvo solo, desde el comienzo. Sus padres, ambos ghoul, muertos. O en el maletín de alguna Paloma. No podía precisarlo. Sin amigos, sin confidentes.

¿Así se sentía un humano?

_Tristeza_.

_Me desagrada_.

_No la quiero_.

Ken aumentó la presión en los dientes antes de detenerse, conteniendo las nauseas. El problema no radicaba ahí, no es que le repugnara. Sabía _dulce_, suave. Y sin embargo, nunca podría experimentar un sabor distinto.

El departamento se hallaba en la oscuridad absoluta, únicamente con una lámpara y su débil luz parpadeante. Los frascos con los órganos apilados sin un orden concreto en cada esquina disponible y la televisión transmitiendo un programa familiar. Tragó y terminó la cena.

_¿Soledad?_

_Que se vaya_.

_No le extrañará nadie_.

_No notaré su ausencia_.

**iii.**

Si Ken asumió que su rutina se mantendría intacta estaba equivocado. Las jóvenes clientas le preferían debido a su aspecto al ordenar sus aperitivos, y Yoshimura le elogiaba por su manera de moler el café, con tanto esmero y paciencia. Todo en orden, igual que antes, sólo que–

— Kaneki-kun, Touka tiene problemas para cargar esas cajas allá en la alacena, ¿puedes ayudarle?

— Por supuesto jefe.

Sólo que _ella_ se interponía en el transcurso de las semanas. Con sus preguntas respecto al trabajo, y sus miradas amables y esa forma en que, inconscientemente, jugueteaba con sus cabellos al aburrirse y un aroma particular acompañándole. Sus mejillas que se volvían rosadas ante la vergüenza de mantenerse a una dieta (innecesaria). A Kaneki todo ello se le asemejaba a una actuación, y le sacaba de quicio.

(Ella tendría que ser más violenta).

¿No?

Por eso decidió qué sencillo sería si Touka desapareciera.

— Kaneki-san, ¿hay algo en mi cara? —inquirió con duda.

Ken le arrebató la caja, cuidando no ser brusco, más que nada para no atraer sospechas, y la llevó al estante.

— Nada, nada.

No obstante, no lo conseguía. (Lo pospuso y lo volvió a posponer). Porque noquearla y llevarla a un callejón —ser gentil con ella— le parecía inverosímil. Y no entendía _por qué_. No eran más que un par de extraños que tendían a conversar más que el promedio. Y reír. Y disfrutar del silencio, ese que habla más que todas las palabras. Se le secó la garganta, temiendo el rumbo de sus cavilaciones.

— Touka-chan, eres muy amable. ¿Sabías? —sacó de pronto antes de notar que era sincero, realmente—. No sé…, no sé si es bueno —confesó, también. Ella permaneció callada, con expresión meditabunda.

— Me has ayudado.

— ¿So?

_Aquí ahora_

_allá muchísimo antes de que me llamase Touka_

_y tú Kaneki_.

Touka inspiró aire, avanzando, no supo cómo transmitírselo. Se mordió los labios y quedó con la palma a medio centímetro del pecho de Ken. Le dio un par de golpecitos, al final. Para consternación de él.

— Gracias.

Kaneki admitió para sus adentros que no deseaba comérsela. Aquello no le alegró.

**iv.**

— Tu café siempre es el mejor, qué envidia.

_El café es un arte. El café es cariño. El café es humanidad. El café es memorias. El café es casa. El café es sonrisa. El café es sazón. El café es pureza_.

Ken ladeó el rostro.

— Pues, si te apetece, puedo enseñarte a prepararlo así.

Consiguiendo que Touka se emocionase, por una cosa tan nimia.

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio?

Y él se encogió de hombros.

— Por qué no.

— Nunca te he visto acompañado, Kaneki-san —dijo ella, como tema de conversación, muy casual tras un rato. Mientras prestaba atención a lo que él le indicaba.

— Hmmm. Será porque me comí a todos —le mosqueó, divirtiéndose. Algo que se les hacía habitual. Un sentido peculiar del humor escabroso y malsano. Que provocaba que Touka arrugara el ceño y murmurase un «Venga ya» antes de proseguir con lo suyo. Kaneki optó por hacerse el ofendido. Casi no asumiendo que ella era dura de roer, complicada—. Vale, no es cierto.

_Aunque casi caes, ¿cierto?_

_Directo al agujero del conejo_.

_Sin retorno_.

Con él, acompañándola.

Y una inexplicable y desconocida emoción, que calentaba su pecho. Ahí, donde se suponía que ningún órgano otorgaba latidos ni bombeaba sangre. Ahí, en ese corazón pútrido.

«No hay nada como el café, es lo único que me hace sentir más humano».

… ¿lo único?

**v.**

_Touka-chan_

_Touka-chan_

_Touka-_chan.

Repetía en una plegaria.

Porque hasta su nombre era tentador.

Qué gran desdicha, era lo único de lo que podía alimentarse de ella.

_Touka-chan_

_Touka-chan_

_Touka-chan_.

_(Deja de comportarte así conmigo. Tan jovial y familiar)_.

Entonces balanceó el brazo cercenado que estaba más cerca. Relamiéndose. Y

_No_

_Lo_

_Merezco_.

**vi.**

A Ken le gustaban muchas cosas variadas. Como adolescente promedio sus gustos eran amplios. Música, compositores clásicos; literatura, libros de terror contemporáneos; cine, un extranjero llamado Stanley Kubrick y su afamada Naranja Mecánica. Asimismo, le desagradaban muchas otras. Su temperamento era inestable y su paciencia, escasa. Ese tal inspector del CCG, Shinohara, resultaba igual que un mosquito metiche. Se involucraba en lo que no le importaba. Kaneki le trató —tras conseguir calmarse— con aburrida amabilidad. Aún así, éste continúo fisgoneando.

«Pasa por acá demasiado en tiempos recientes ¿no es inusual?».

«Es por mí. Porque soy un ghoul».

«¡M-mentira!».

La sospecha de Touka sobraba, también. Quién diría que sus irises de azulejo sabrían más de lo que aparentaban. Kaneki no lo meditó.

_Curiosa, curiosa Touka-chan_.

— ¿Y si te devoro para demostrarlo? —preguntó, plano. Touka bufó y tomó una dirección que les mantuviera a una distancia prudente en la barra de Anteiku—. Partiendo con tus tobillos delicados. O el cuello y clavícula. ¿Con un beso como recompensa, quizá?

— Ya cállate —y con el debido respeto— Kaneki-san. Es indecoroso.

_No me animes a pecar. No te conviertas en mi manzana prohibida_.

_¿Por favor?_

Iba a agregar algo más pero Shinohara le hizo un ademán para que le sirviera más té verde. Un incordio total. Sí. Habría que deshacerse de él.

Por detrás de su espalda Ken torció los dedos. Un particular "Crack".

**vii.**

Y ella resultó ser (o no ser) eso. Y él no lo logró anticipar.

Ocurrió muy aprisa, en su defensa. Eliminar a Shinohara, un plan simple, pero fácil. Lo que no contaba es que éste le esperaría y no él podría conseguir su cometido e irse raudo. Tampoco previó que Touka les seguiría al estacionamiento, valiente e indefensa —o quizá no tanto, no cuando su arma más poderosa era ella misma—. Se anunció con un:

"¡Ya no molestes a mi sempai!"

Como si él fuese de su propiedad. Un dedicado superior.

Qué risa. Qué irónico.

_Ya concebía yo que serías problemática el día en que no me reprochaste nada por admirar tu cuerpo con descaro, Touka-chan_.

Ken moviéndose la cogió, atrapándola entre sus brazos pese a sus forcejeos y aprovechando Kaneki para amenazar a la Paloma. Ella era el rehén perfecto.

— Él es un ghoul, niñita.

O no.

— ¿Ah sí? Pues te tengo noticias, viejo. _Yo igual_.

Compartieron un punto de vista, después de todo.

Ken le sonrió sin consciencia, observando emocionado con la adrenalina hinchándole las venas y obstruyéndole la razón, cómo ella partía (cosas) juicios. Y reaccionar para atacar a Shinohara en un momento de distracción suya debido a la sorpresa —ve con tu hija, anciano, te espera—. Dando el golpe final, perforándole, después. Y la expresión de Touka era tan maravillosa. Tan incomprendida. No se parecía en nada a las muchachas comunes de Kamii.

Al recobrar el control Kaneki se sacudió la sangre y suspiró.

— Con que soy tu sempai, ¿uh?

Touka le miró mal. Apenada. Sin farsas, ya no. Se habían _quitado la máscara_, por fin, el uno frente al otro. Y sólo él tenía conocimiento de ello, ¿era como… especial?

— Touka-chan, qué tierna —recibió un insulto a cambio, entre risas de él. Por un instante se pensó normal. Por un instante, casi olvidó que acababan de asesinar a un hombre.

**viii.**

Pero no importaba.

— Te enseñaré cómo sobrellevar esto ¿vale? A controlar tu apetito.

Porque la segunda vez que la vio sin nada que ocultarse entre ambos, y dando mordiscos a un sándwich que les daba ganas de vomitar, pudo afirmar que no era simplemente bonita.

_Y ambos sucumbieron al pecado, naciendo de éste_.

(Será un placer).

(—que seas mía).

— Idiota Kaneki-san.


End file.
